Some sports allow coaches and/or individual players to coach a player during the game, e.g. basketball, baseball, soccer, volleyball, football, hockey, golf, horse racing, boxing, wrestling and many others. Most of the proposed game strategies offered by the coaches during the game are based on the coach's visual and/or auditory impressions. However, the majority of these sports have not been able to capitalize on technological advancements in the communications field as coaching still relies heavily on the coach's in-game impressions.
The problem is that when several players are on the field it is difficult to monitor every single play for each player as well as the opposing team's game plays. As such, a coach often misses an opportunity to provide valuable individual feedback during the game and at best focuses on the most glaring errors or offensive strategies. For example, in soccer, the game is played by two teams of eleven (11) players for two half-time periods of forty-five (45) minutes each, with one fifteen (15) minute break between the first and second half. During any 45 minute half-time period there are several game plays by each of the 11 players on the field as the ball is constantly in motion with the players covering the entire the field to create goal scoring opportunities while preventing the opposing team from scoring. Even the very best of coaches will find it challenging to monitor each and every move made by their own 11 players during the game, as well as the opposing team's 11 players for any 45 minute half-time period.
Coaches often attempt to overcome this limitation by creating an audiovisual record of the game. Except, this method of review is not efficient, as capturing each and every game play for each player for the entire game can be quite time consuming, requiring several hours and/or days to complete. During the game, e.g. the half-time period in soccer, there simply isn't enough time to provide a thorough review and critique for each player's game plays. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus, system and method providing for the transmissions of each player's game plays in real-time in a format that is useful, and easily interpreted by the coaches that can be used as a coaching tool during the game.
Generally, fans throughout have their own opinions on the players' game plays and often wished their opinions could be heard and/or incorporated in the coaching decisions during the game. Understandably, the fans' opinions may not carry the same weight as the coach's, but it would be helpful for both the players and coaches to know the fans' perspective as fans often see bad game plays and missed opportunities that a coach fully engrossed in coaching, may have missed. Except currently, fans are relegated to shouting loud comments during a game to communicate their opinions and/or feedback on varied game plays. These opinions and/or feedback are sometimes captured post game by sports writers in reporting the game. However, these post game written opinions have zero impact in affecting the game's outcome. Thus, there is a need to capture sports fans' opinions and/or feedback during a game such that the opinions may be organized and tabulated in an appropriate format that is useful to the coach and/or players during the game.
This invention satisfies these long felt needs and solves the foregoing problems that the prior art has been unable to solve in a new and novel manner.